marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Absolute Carnage: Miles Morales Vol 1 1
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Clayton Crain | Production1_1 = Jay Bowen | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = You're strong. We can feel you trying to fight back. But it's no use. It's time for you to become what you really are... a perfect little monster. | Speaker = Carnage | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Saladin Ahmed | Penciler1_1 = Federico Vicentini | Inker1_1 = Federico Vicentini | Colourist1_1 = Erick Arciniega | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Kathleen Wisneski | Editor1_2 = Devin Lewis | Editor1_3 = Nick Lowe | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * ** ** Carnage doppelgängers (Ravencroft Inmates) *** *** Numerous unidentified others *** ** Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * Ganke's mother * * * * Sebastian * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ****** ***** *** ** * Items: * * and * Events: * * | Synopsis1 = As Mile Morales bemoans the price of a pair of sneakers he's been eyeballing, his best friend Ganke pokes fun about him not being wealthy enough to afford them. Just as Ganke parrots the saying "Money doesn't fall from the sky," money abruptly starts falling from the sky. An out of control armored vehicle crashes nearby, the Scorpion ripping open the roof and snarling that he gave the guards a chance to turn over the money peacefully. Changing into his Spider-Man costume, Miles tells Ganke to cover for him with his parents, then webs up Scorpion's tail before he can impale the driver. Dismissing Miles as a Spider-Man wannabe, Scorpion scornfully asks what Miles wants to be called. Webbing the Scorpion up, Miles replies that he'd like to be called "Sir," the Scorpion ripping free and saying that Miles' bravado is cute, but that he's still going to die. Dodging Scorpion's slash, Miles quips that he's too slow to hit him, only to be struck by the seven foot-long cybernetic tail. Laughing that Miles is a total amateur, Scorpion uses his tail to throw Miles the length of the street. As Scorpion charges, Miles picks himself up and turns invisible, catching Scorpion off-guard with a Venom Strike. Scorpion shrugs the attack off and tells Miles that his suit is insulated, Miles exasperatedly snaring Gargan with webbing and slamming him into the street before throwing a garbage can at him. As it begins to rain, Miles and Scorpion brawl, Miles pausing to catch his breath and asking if Gargan would consider just giving up. As Scorpion snaps that he never surrenders, they hear distorted voices calling out Gargan's name. Turning, Miles and Scorpion see a horde of four-armed symbiote-augmented monsters advancing towards them. As Scorpion is swarmed, Miles helps fend them off, saying that he can't let them eat Gargan since he has to go to jail. Calling a truce to deal with the Carnage doppelgängers, Miles asks Gargan if he knows what they are. Gargan replies that they're wearing Ravencroft Institute jumpsuits, and one of them has a tattoo matching that of the serial killer, Happy Dan Andrews. As Gargan says he thinks he knows who could have bonded symbiotes to them, Miles recognizes the spiral emblazoning the symbiotes' faces and tells Gargan it's the symbol of an ancient evil. Miles tells Gargan not to kill them, but Scorpion reminds Miles that he's a supervillain; sneering that when he's killed all of them he's going to kill him too. Miles pleads with Scorpion to not do it, but Gargan sneers that killing them is more fun. As the Carnage doppelgängers start overwhelming him, Scorpion realizes he can't win and makes a break for it, slamming Miles with his tail and sending him into their midst to serve as a distraction. Picking himself up, Miles berates himself for letting his guard down; a distorted voice sarcastically chastising Gargan for breaking his truce with Miles prematurely. Looking up, Miles sees Carnage perched on a van, looming over him. Quipping that he's both Carnage and so much more, Carnage snares Scorpion with tendrils and yanks him over, ripping into his back to get at Gargan's spine -- which contains trace amounts of the Venom and Mania symbiotes. Miles hits Carnage with a Venom Strike, sending him reeling back. Crippled by Carnage's attack, Gargan stammers that he has to escape before Carnage kills him. Venom arrives and tells Gargan to come with him if he wants to live. Recalling the Venom who had once killed his mother in another lifetime, Miles is left frozen as Venom grabs Gargan and takes off, leaving him alone against the horde. Turning to face Carnage, Miles bitterly states that he's used to facing impossible odds alone, and that he doesn't know what Carnage is after, just that he has to be stopped. Carnage quips that Miles will never have to do anything alone ever again, commanding the Carnage doppelgängers to bring him into the fold. The primordial symbiote bonded to the Carnage doppelgängers engulfs Miles before he can use his Venom Strike, cocooning him. Carnage remarks that he can feel Miles trying to resist and commends his strength, but sneers that he has no choice but to give in and become the monster he was meant to be. As Carnage watches, Miles rises from the cocoon, transformed into a six-armed Carnage doppelgänger. | Solicit = TARGET: SCORPION! It’s business as usual for Miles Morales as he finds himself squaring off with Mac Gargan, A.K.A. THE SCORPION! But as a cult of Carnage’s bloodthirsty acolytes swarms New York, Miles will learn the hard way that Scorpion has a history with Venom and the other symbiotes of the Marvel Universe! If he can survive this issue, that is. | Notes = * Absolute Carnage: Miles Morales portrays the same sequence of events as the ending of , though there are several notable differences between the two versions. | Trivia = * Carnage incorrectly states that Gargan was bonded to the Carnage symbiote. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included